queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
El Limpiador
El Limpiador is a "cleaner" for the Vargas cartel. Season 1 After finding his name in Guero's book, Brenda and Teresa originally believe that this means that he is a money launderer, but they soon learn that this is not the case. He makes people disappear for Epifaño, hiding their bodies in a locked tunnel. Quinientos Mil: Brenda and Teresa are brought to a house close by the tunnel by two of his soldiers. El Limpiador asks them where they were going, and they don't respond. He repeats it in a yell, and Brenda manages to say that they were going to a friend's house. The other two men report that the tunnel is open. El Limpiador asks them why they're really there. They say that they thought maybe there was a reward for the information that brought them there. Brenda hands her the page from the book that had the coordinates on it. The women are approached from behind and pass out after being shocked by cattle prods. El Limpiador is patting a knife against Brenda's thigh. She wakes quickly and yells for Teresa. Teresa, who is tied to a chair next to her, wakes. El Limpiador asks them where they go their information. Teresa says that if he pays them to be quiet, they'll leave. One of his goons brings El Limpiador the registration to the Subaru they were driving. He leans in so that he's eye level with them and says that they may think he knows nothing about them, but he knows a lot about them. He tells them that the car is registered to a Victor Ortega Gonzales, then asks them who he is. Teresa lies that they stole the car. He doesn't believe them, but laughs and tells them that he's going to die by 6pm because they stole his car. Brenda admits that he's her cousin when El Limpiador brings up whether or not Victor has a wife and kids, a tear falling down her face. She tells him that the person who gave her the information is dead. He makes her say his name. He nods. Gueros' girlfriend. That's how I know you. You're Chino's wife. Your husband, I liked. El Limpiador asks how he knows that the information will not get out if he lets them leave. Teresa responds that they know he'll kill them. He says that fear is an unreliable master. She insists that a letter will be sent to the Federales if they don't let them go. She asks for $250k, half of Brenda wanted, to disappear forever. He takes a knife off the mantel and stands behind their chairs, tapping it against his chest. The women close their eyes and prepare for the worst. He nods to his man and tells him to bring them the money. Teresa and Brenda are on their way out when El Limpiador threatens them one last time. He hands them a bag of money and they begin to rush out. They're halfway across the yard when Brenda turns back, asking El Limpiador if he's going to do anything to Victor, because he has her son. El Limpiador laughs. You have a son? Then I don't have to pay you anything to guarantee your silence. A man grabs Brenda around the throat while another fires off shots in Teresa's direction. Teresa runs to the car with the money in hand. Her car is pursued by El Limpiador's men, who shoot at her. Teresa is still being pursued by El Limpiador's men. They run her off the road and her car flips. Teresa crawls out of the car as the men approach, a cattle prod in hand. Cicatriz: Brenda dies in El Limpiador's garage from the torture El Limpiador and his men put her through. El Limpiador exits his truck. He approaches the house with his weapon drawn, pausing when he sees the dead body on the porch. Teresa stands behind him a few feet. El Limpiador turns around and Teresa empties her clip into his body without a word. She gives the empty gun to Pote as she passes him. Tunnel The land outside the tunnel is covered in cigarettes. It is guarded by a fence and some trees. The mouth of the tunnel is protected by a gate, which is kept closed by a large metal chain and padlock. Inside the tunnel is a large metal door. Behind the vault door are countless rotting dead bodies. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Money Launderers Category:El Limpiador Category:Season 1 Characters Category:1x13 Category:1x12 Category:Dead Characters Category:Cause of death: gunshot‏‎